Nothing Left To Say
by lydiaarrr
Summary: Three years down the line...Clary was now 19 and ready to face the truth. After some pretty traumatic and devastating years, she was ready to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Three years down the line.. Clary thought to herself. Now she was 19 and ready to face the truth. After some pretty traumatic and devastating years, Clary thought back to the day it all began.

***flashback***

"Jace?" Clary called.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Jace replied.  
"I need you to come and help me get this suitcase down. My weak muscles don't even compare to your rock hard abs and biceps." Clary laughed. She tried numerous times but no matter what, she couldn't get the god damn suitcase down. Her 5'2" really didn't come in handy in times like these.  
"Why of course they don't. Look at you and then at this more gorgeous specimen. There's no comparison." Jace said walking out of the bathroom. He had changed from his black shadowhunting gear into more suitable jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt. Clary loved it when Jace wore clothes like that; his muscles were so defined and all his Marks, new and old, were clearly visible.  
"Why wear that when you know I've got to go in half an hour?" Clary raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.  
"I suppose I'm showing you what you're going to miss when you're gone." Jace said grabbing Clary's folded arms and pulling her closer to him. He knew he didn't have long left before Clary went and he wanted to spend every last minute with her.  
"And you're very, very tempting, but I have to go Jace; for my mom." Clary said going up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I'm going to miss you more than I've ever missed anyone, you do know that right?" Jace said inhaling her delicious scent; strawberries and vanilla, two of Jace's favourite things.  
"I know, and I'm going to miss you too you know. But now you've finally made it into this century with your new phone, just call me whenever." Clary giggled. She remembered getting Jace his new phone for his last birthday and lets just say..he was definitely surprised.  
"Do I really have to use that thing?" Jace moaned.  
"Yes, yes you do! I didn't buy it so it could just sit in a box all day long."  
"Okay, I'll use it, but only for you." He said pulling her even closer if that were even possible.  
"Good. Now let me go I've got to pack before my mom gets here." She said kissing his cheek.  
"Fine. But you're going to regret going." He said letting her go.  
"I'm sure I will." Clary replied.

And the packing was finally done. It didn't take Clary long but all the time she was packing she felt as if she were forgetting something.  
"Forgetting something?" A clear, identifiable voice spoke as if reading her mind.  
"Isabelle, is that you?" Clary asked.  
"Of course it is! You don't think I'd let you leave without giving you a goodbye present did you?" Isabelle said waking over to Clary.  
"No of course I didn't, this is you were talking about Izzy!" Clary said picking up her suitcase off of her bed.  
"Well yeah, that's true. Anyway, here's your gift." Isabelle said passing the present over to Clary. Clary started opening it but Isabelle quickly stopped her.  
"You can't open it now! You have to wait until your in Idris. Promise me Clary that you'll wait?" Isabelle said half yelling giving her the puppy dog eyes at the end.  
"Okay fine! I'll wait." Clary said putting the present into her rucksack.  
"Good! You're going to love it. Now come here I need one last hug." Isabelle practically forced Clary into a hug but Clary accepted and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Call me when you get a chance." Isabelle said sounding as if she was going to cry.  
"I will." Were Clary's last words to everyone's question before she left with her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Isabelle knew that Clary and her mom were going to Idris as if Jace knew, he'd only go and find her. Which in the current situation, couldn't happen. Once in Idris, Clary switched off her mobile and threw the sim into a nearby river. Her mom did the same.  
"Don't get upset sweetie, you know why we're here and nothing can stand in the way." Jocelyn said whilst they were driving to somewhere very...un-homely.  
"Yes mom, I know why we're here and I know I couldn't tell anyone apart from Isabelle. After all, I know I can trust her with my life."  
"Good because you could only afford to tell one person. I love you Clary but this is the way it has to be from now on." Jocelyn said making a sharp left turn.  
"But I don't understand completely why. Surely we could of continued my very intense training and might I add, easy training, back at home?" Clary asked looking at her mother.  
"No we couldn't. There you had people who knew the basics, but here... are the people who can teach you everything. You'll go through some very tough training sessions but that's what you get if you want to become a full shadowhunter." Jocelyn explained. "I did it myself, and now you'll follow in my footsteps." She added.  
"Urghh.. fine! But I'm not waking up before six." Clary frowned and slumped back into the Range Rover's seat. Half an hour later of complete silence, they arrived at an old iron gate. It suddenly opened and Jocelyn drove through. Clary noticed the old oak trees that looked over five hundred years old, the river that ran all the way down the long drive and then she saw an old house. Well that's what she thought until she got closer and then she realised it was a beautiful, old restored Tudor home. It looked beautiful and Clary hoped that its features inside hadn't been destroyed in the process of the restoration.  
"We're staying here?" Clary blurted out without thinking.  
"Yes, this is our new home. Clary, welcome to Fairchild manor." Jocelyn said stopping the car.  
"I thought you said that it was burned down and that there were no traces left what so ever." Clary said shocked.  
"Yes I did say that, but only because I needed people to believe it was gone. No one apart from us can ever find this place. I got a very, very high warlock to put such a strong glamour on the manor that if anyone did ever find it, they'd just see an old burnt down cottage and then they'd have their memory wiped and taken back to wherever they were before." Jocelyn explained.  
"Oh, right. Well I can't wait to see inside." Clary said getting out of the car.

"This is all so...so... new, and modern." Clary said walking into her ensuite.  
"What did you expect? An old, rundown house with no furnishings?" Jocelyn laughed as she followed Clary through into the ensuite.  
"No.." Clary hesitated. "Okay maybe, yes, yes I did." She corrected herself looking down at the ground.  
"That's what I thought you said." Jocelyn set down Clary's bags and sat down on the edge of the bath.  
"Mom, will all this help? Like, will it really help more than back in New York?"  
"Yes darling of course it will! Here you'll have your own personal trainer and he'll be a lot more trained and experienced than the other shadowhunters who helped you."  
"But they're my friends and they're all very experienced." Clary said folding her arms across her chest.  
"But not as experienced as the people here. Trust me Clary, you're going to love it here." Jocelyn said standing up. She made her way out of the ensuite and shut Clary's bedroom door after her. Clary took her suitcases and placed them on her bed. She didn't feel like unpacking everything now so she decided to go and take a look around. Leaving her bedroom, Clary looked down the long hallway; this reminded her of the Insitute. No, I can't think of that anymore. Clary thought. She looked inside every room she passed: a music room, a training and weapons room, a mini library, a whole room dedicated to fashion and then an entire room with nothing but flowers and plants in. Every room reninded her of someone back home and she knew she had to stop thinking about them but she couldn't. Clary found the main set of stairs and she flew down them smelling freshly cooked cupcakes. She followed the mouthwatering smell and this led her to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Jocelyn was icing some pretty big cupcakes and Clary went straight to her mothers side like she had done when she little.  
"Those look...delicious!" Clary said picking up a cupcake. Jocelyn slapped her hand and took the cupcake.  
"Clary, can't you wait five more minutes until I've finished?" Jocelyn asked placing the cupcake back down on the counter.  
"No, sorry mother, but unfortunately, I've not eaten in two hours and I'm starving!" Clary said sitting down pinching the cupcake again, but this time she shoved the whole thing into her mouth at once.  
"Clary!-" Jocelyn was interrupted as there was a sudden 'bang'. Clary grabbed the nearest knife and defended herself. "Don't worry Clary. That just means someone's found us and they've been transported back.  
"Oh. Does that happen every time?" Clary asked putting the knife down.  
"Yes it does. You'll get used to it soon. Now go and get changed into your shadowhunting gear; you're trainer's ready for you." Jocelyn finished the last cupcake and led Clary upstairs to her room.  
"Look in your closet and you'll find all your shadowhunter stuff. Hurry down as we mustn't keep him waiting." Jocelyn left and Clary searched in her closet. She quickly got changed and met her mother downstairs.  
"Ready?" Jocelyn asked. Clary nodded and they left.

***end of flashback***


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering back to that first day brought tears to Clary's eyes as she knew she had to make a choice.

***flashback***

"Is he here?" Clary asked. They'd just arrived at an empty clearing high up in the hills as Jocelyn said this was one of the safest areas to train without people finding you.  
"Yes he's here. Now, I want you to get out of the car slowly and go to the boot. In there, there will be two seraph blades and four daggers. They're what you'll be using today and your trainer will help whenever you need it. I've got to go but I'll be back in two hours. Have fun."Jocelyn smiled and Clary jumped out of the car following her mother's instructions. Her mother left and Clary was alone. She made her way in to the centre of the clearing and a dark figure approached her with ease. At first, Clary couldn't see the face of her new trainer but she could tell he had a strong presence. She felt anxious about meeting him and she was hoping he wasn't going to be as good as Jace just so she could tell her mother that he was crap at training her, whereas Jace was excellent at training her. The bold figure was closer to Clary than when she last looked and now she could clearly see a tanned male, late teens she'd of said with dark brown hair with subtle light brown highlights. Clary couldn't help but stare at her new trainer and now he was right in front of her.  
"Clary?" The trainer said holding out a hand.  
"Yes?" Clary said raising her voice as she took his hand shaking it. He had a firm grip and she felt tingles run up her arm; tingles she had only felt with Jace.  
"Hi, I'm your new trainer, Elliot." Elliot said letting go of Clary's hand.  
"I've been told that you're trained and experienced. Am I correct?" Clary spoke trying to sound like her mother.  
"Yes, all shadowhunters in Idris are a lot more trained and experienced than those at Institutes, especially if they're required to be personal trainers for the higher shadowhunters." Elliot explained.  
"What do you mean by 'higher shadowhunters'?" Clary asked.  
"I'm sorry. Higher shadowhunters are families or individuals that were purely from the angel Raziel. So, like yourself, both your parent's families are descendants from the angel himself meaning they require more training to gain their full shadowhunter abilities." Elliot said sounding like a history teacher.  
"Oh, right. Well, you learn something new everyday right?" Clary said giggling. Elliot also let out a small laugh and then his face went serious.  
"So Miss Fairchild; are you ready?" Elliot asked taking out one of his seraph blades. He said its majestic name and the light brightly shone. Clary did the same and her sword came to life.  
"Let's begin." She answered.

Two hours later and Clary was worn out. Her and Elliot had gone full out on training and she wondered if this would be an everyday occurance. Just as she was about to ask him; her mother pulled up. Jocelyn got out of the car like a graceful swan. Her feet looked like they never touched the ground; she was flawless. Jocelyn got to Clary and Elliot and she smiled at Clary's weapons on the floor.  
"You look a bit tired dear. Elliot didn't train you too hard did he?" She asked.  
"Not hard enough I'd say. That was easy." Clary said sarcastically trying to catch her breath.  
"Well tomorrow I'll make sure it's not that easy. Will that be okay?" Elliot said turning to Jocelyn seeking her approval.  
"Of course it will be Elliot. You're the trainer after all." Jocelyn replied hauling Clary off of the ground.  
"Mom, I think I need some new gear." Clary said looking don at her slashed clothing.  
"We can sort that out back at home. Thank you Elliot, we'll see you tomorrow; same place, same time." Jocelyn said pulling Clary back towards the car.  
"Bye Miss Fairchild, bye Clary." Elliot called out. Clary quickly turned and waved giving a simple smile in return.

By the time Clary was changed and ready for bed it was 9pm. She was exhausted and she thought it would be best if she got an early night. Her mother agreed with her and she ushered her upstairs. Clary found her rucksack under her bed and she pulled it out. As she did, Isabelle's present fell out; Clary had completely forgotten it was in there. She pulled her bag and the present onto her bed and she started unwrapping the gift. The first thing she noticed was that it was pink. The second she noticed was that that was just another layer of wrapping paper. Isabelle had really made this into a game of loner pass the parcel. Thanks Isabelle..trust you. Clary thought. She carefully unwapped the pink layer and she saw the back of a photo frame. She turned it over and a tear ran down her cheek. The photo in the frame was one that was taken when Clary and Jace had first got together; Isabelle had photbombed it and her face in the corner of the picture brought a smile to her face. There was a sticky note attached to the photo and just two words were written; Never Forget. Clary knew that her mother wanted her to forget all about home and if she saw the picture, Clary knew she'd smash it and chuck it away. She started wrapping the paper back around the picture and the note when there were cries and screams coming from downstairs. Clary got ut of bed and quickly chucked on a jumper and leggings. She grabbed a couple of daggers and hoped that the noise wasn't her mother. As she made her way down the hallway, the screams became clearer and it was obvious that those were her mothers sceams. She ran straight down the stairs and into the living room. There in the middle was her mother tied and beaten with a demon lashing out at her. The poison covered every inch of Jocelyn's body and the burns were already beginning to sink straight into her skin; she would not recover from those burns. Clary yelled and the demon turned, shocked, it pounced on Clary and they fell to the floor. Clary's vision went dark and she began seeing stars but she wouldn't let one demon defeat her. She fought trying to get her hands free so she could kill the bastard, but the demon had a very firm grip on her. Jocelyn cried out as more and more demons appeared; they both knew they wouldn't survive. This was the end. Demons were advancing on Jocelyn and Clary and they were both shouting at eachother trying to get orders heard but the screeching of the demons meant that nothing they said was audible. Clary prayed for her and her mothers safety, but at this point, she knew it wouldn't do much.

In the far left hand corner of the living room, one demon had set itself alight and now it was spreading the fire through the rest of them. Soon enough, the entire place would go up into flames and so would they. Clary relaxed her body and thought of happy times. Times of her and Jace in the hidden gardens, Isabelle getting her that brand new wardrobe, Alec finally being happy for Jace because he was in love and she thought of her mother. The woman who was kind, caring, loving, powerful, strong and independent; all the things Clary wished she were. And now she was the woman tied up in front of her eyes and she coud do nothing about it. Tears filed Clary's eyes and she wished her death would be quick. The flames had slowly reached her mother and they engulfed her entire body in one. Screams started but then stopped; her mother was dead. Clary burst into tears as the demon on top of her burst into flames itself. Clary's last thoughts were, I love you Jace. I love you Isablle, Alec, Maryse and Robert. I'm sorry; I will Never Forget. And then the flames slowly took over.

***end of flashback***


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Iz, you've not spoken to Clary lately have you?" Jace said sitting down on Isabelle's bed. It had now been three years since any of them had heard from Clary and they were surprised that she hadn't called or picked up the phone.  
"No Jace, not since the last time you asked. Now quit bugging me about it, she's probably got a new phone and moved on. If you want advice, I suggest you start to forget everything that ever happened between you two. Call it a 'sisterly' bond but I've had dreams Jace, like dreams that show me the future and whenever Clary's in them she's never here and she's always with another guy." Isabelle said rummaging through her closet looking for something new to wear.  
"She...she's not coming back is she?" Jace asked.  
"I'm sorry Jace but it doesn't look that way." Isabelle spoke quietly trying not to hurt his feelings even more than she already had by keeping Clary's secret.  
"I need some air." Jace spoke clearly and directly. Isabelle could tell he was pissed off and annoyed and she let him leave without another word. Isabelle knew she was hurting him by not telling him the truth about Clary but she'd promised not to tell him; not yet anyway. Isabelle knows only as much as Clary tells her and Isabelle gets all the information through her dreams. Clary had told her that she'd met Elliot and that she and her mother were dead. When Isabelle woke up from that dream she cried and she couldn't stop. Alec went in to check on her and she passed it off as just a bad dream and that it was nothing to worry about. Alec had then left her and she continued crying. The next day, Isabelle stayed in her room and no one interrupted her; they respected her privacy. The next night, Isabelle dreamt of Clary again but this time Clary told her that she was a ghost and she couldn't come back to New York just yet, but it wouldn't be long before she did. Clary also told her that only the people she wanted to see her could see her and when Isabelle had woken up she was all cheery again.

"Alec?" Isabelle shouted. Alec rushed in and looked around searching for the danger.  
"What, what's wrong? What's happened?" He said still searching.  
"Which one's better?" Isabelle asked holding up two different dresses.  
"Izzy! I thought you were in serious danger! But I'd go with the left one." She laughed and pushed him back out of her room. Isabelle slipped on a tight, red bodycon dress and she quickly did her hair. She put a soundless rune on the soles of her heeled, thigh high boots and then she pulled them on. She left her room in pursuit of Jace. He needed some serious cheering up and she was taking him out to their favourite club. She went to his room first and he wasn't there which was good because now she could pick out some clothes without him talking about which outfit he looked sexier in. She chose navy blue torn jeans and a black silk shirt; she knew he wouldn't want to stand out too much, especially if he was going against his will. She went into the kitchen and there he was at the counter, nibbling on some chicken he'd obviously cooked; it was very rare for Jace to cook.  
"Right, put the chicken down and get changed now! We're going out!" Isabelle shouted throwing the clothes at him.  
"Izzy, I'm not going out." Jace replied biting off another piece of chicken.  
"Oh yes you are, and you should know better than to say no to me."  
"Urgh! Fine! I'll get changed but don't expect me to be happy. Where are we going anyway?" He asked Isabelle.  
"To a little club we love so much. Now get changed." Isabelle said folding her arms. Jace finished the last of the chicken and he got changed. Isabelle wasn't bothered about Jace getting changed in front of her, it just annoyed her because all he did was boast about his sexiness.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Jace and Isabelle had walked through Pandemonium's doors; the attention was sole-fully on them. Usually Jace didn't mind all of the female attention but tonight it just pissed him off even more. He and Isabelle went straight to the bar and Jace, knowing the bartender, scored some free drinks. Jace had only just started his drink by the time Isabelle had finished hers.  
"God I needed that. Get us another will you, I'm just nipping to the bathroom." Isabelle said dancing her way through the crowd. Jace ordered her another drink and not a second after she was gone; her spot was already taken.  
"Hi." A slim, blonde, non-shadowhunter said. Jace turned towards her and he amazed by her beauty.  
"Hey and what's your name?" Jace spoke back taking another sip of his drink.  
"Parker, what's yours?" She replied.  
"What an...unusual name for a girl. Sorry, my name's Jace. Can I get you drink?"  
"Sure." Parker said fluttering her eyelashes. Jace noticed her blush and a smile appeared on his face.

Isabelle made her way back from the bathroom and she couldn't quite believe just how long the queue was. She got to the bar and she couldn't see Jace anywhere. She scanned the room and saw him dancing with blonde. 'Shit! How could I have let him dance with another girl! If only he knew Clary was alive!' Isabelle thought cursing. She found the bartender and he gave her the drink she ordered. She sipped it looking over at Jace and the blonde that was in his arms. Her focus then returned to the bar. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a red head. Clary! Was the only thought running through her head. But before she shouted her name, she double checked. Red hair, short, good fashion sense, not paying any attention to anyone or anything, and no one seemed to be paying attention to her either. Isabelle, certain it was Clary, made her way over to her.  
"Clary?" Isabelle said sitting down next to her. Clary turned and was so shocked that her drink fell out her hand. No one else noticed this apart from Isabelle.  
"Isabelle? What, what are you doing here?" Clary said standing up.  
"I could ask you the same question! I thought you weren't coming back yet, and why is it I can only see you?"  
"Like I told you in your dreams, I'm a ghost and only the people I want to see me can see me. You're the only person in this room Izzy that can see me." Clary explained.  
"Oh right, yeah I remember now. I can't believe you're here though, how long did it take you to get here?" Isabelle replied enthusiastically.  
"Errmm...Izzy?"  
"Yeah..?"  
"I'm a ghost. I can travel between worlds and planets in seconds; that's how I got here so fast." Clary laughed and Isabelle couldn't believe it.  
"Well yeah that does sound about right. Aww Clary, I can't believe you're here." Isabelle said standing up hugging her. Clary pulled away and Isabelle didn't know quite what to say.  
"Where's Jace?" Clary asked looking around.  
"Clary, he's here but-" Clary interrupted her.  
"But what Isabelle?" And just as she finished her sentence, she saw Jace and a dirty blonde making out like their lives depended on it. Clary's fists clenched and Isabelle put her hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.  
"Clary come outside with me now. I'm not letting you break down in here even if everyone else can't see you. And can I just ask, how are people not seeing me talking to you?" Isabelle said. She took her hands off Clary's shoulders and she grabbed her hands pulling her through the crowd; being careful not to pass Jace and Parker.  
"Because I made you invisible, yeah new talent. And get me out of here now!" Clary shouted. They made their way through the crowd and no one noticed them which was good because Clary was yelling and shouting in anger. However, her yelling and shouting may have affected the invisibility that was covering Isabelle.

Jace was, for the first time today, happy. Parker was beautiful and such a good kisser. As they both pulled away for air, Parker smiled at him but as he looked over towards the emergency exit, he swore he saw Isabelle rushing out of the club. Demon he thought.  
"Wait right here, I'll be back in a minute." Jace said kissing the top of Parker's head. She shrugged pouted but motioned for him to go. He made his way through the crowd and when he pushed the door open, all he saw was Isabelle shouting to the air. There was nothing there.

"But you can't believe that!" Isabelle shouted.  
"I can believe what I want to believe and-" Clary gasped looking over and seeing Jace looking at Isabelle.  
"Isabelle? Who are you shouting at?" Jace asked. Isabelle looked at him and then at Clary.  
"Err..nothing. I thought I saw something but don't worry, it was nothing." She said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure but Jace there's something you should know."  
"And what's that? Hurry up though Iz, that blondes a bit impatient." And in a second Clary made herself visible to Jace. He stumbled back and now his back was flat against the alley wall.  
"Clary? How did you...What are you doing here? How much of that did you hear?" He said looking over at her.  
"Don't worry I'm not staying and I heard and saw enough to know that just because I've not called or anything, you've moved on quick enough. She looked nice though, I hope you two are very happy together." Clary said walking past him. He caught her arm and pulled her back.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen between me and her but I didn't even see you inside. I don't love her Clary, I love you." Jace said lovingly but Clary pulled her arm free, slapped him and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary appeared in Isabelle's room back at the Institute and she thought she'd wait until she got back; which, judging by Isabelles' reaction, wouldn't be long. Clary looked around Isabelle's closet looking for something decent to wear and she knew Isabelle wouldn't mind. In the end, Clary found a pair of black jeans, floral top and a leather jacket; it was a good thing they were the same size. Clary heard doors slam down the hall and then Isabelle's doors opened. Clary made it so only Isabelle could see her and she walked out the closet. Isabelle saw her and nearly dropped the glass of water that was in her hand.  
"Clary! Don't do that okay? I'm okay with you being here but don't ever make me jump. And are those my clothes?" Isabelle said still in shock.  
"Sorry! But when you're a ghost it's kind of hard to not make people jump. And yeah, sorry again but I needed to change out of that dress. I hope you don't mind." Clary said sitting down on the edge of Isabelle's bed. Isabelle sat down beside her and put the glass of water on the bedside table.  
"Of course I don't and actually, they look better on you than they do me so you can keep them."  
"Oh, thanks." Clary said looking down at her hands.  
"About earlier...look, I'm really sorry about Jace, I can't believe he'd do something like that." Isabelle started to explain.  
"It's not your fault Iz, you didn't know he'd do that. I just can't believe he'd kiss someone else when he still thinks I'm alive!" Clary's hands were in fists again and Isabelle noticed.  
"How about we go down to the training room and let out some of that anger?" Isabelle said standing up. "You still can do 'alive' human things can't you?" Clary laughed and stood up.  
"Yes Izzy I can, and I can't wait to let out all this anger on one of those dummies!"  
"That's my girl! Let's go."

Twenty dummies were now on the floor with daggers and swords in every single one of them. Clary was now doing some basic defence with Isabelle when there was a knock on the door.  
"Izzy I know you're in there, please let me in." Jace pleaded.  
"Why should I? You broke my best friends heart, you know she's like a sister to me and now you've ruined everything just because you couldn't keep your tongue in your mouth. How is that girl anyway? I hope she had the worst time of her life tonight!" Isabelle shouted and threw a dagger at the door.  
"Whoa! I know you're upset but there's to need to damage the weapons. And just to add, her name was Parker and she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen; and she appreciated my tongue." Jace said smirking. Clary stopped what she was doing and dropped the sword onto the floor. She couldn't believe he had just said that and tears started to fall out of sheer anger. Isabelle went over to Clary and hugged her.  
"Oh yeah? And how the hell do you think Clary feels? You're such a twat Jace and I suggest you leave. Now." Isabelle said still shouting. She was just as annoyed as Clary was at this point.  
"Well I don't know how Clary feels because she vanished into thin air. And fine, but I will get answers about how she did that because clearly you know more than you're letting on." Jace said. He left and went back to his room. Tears filled Clary's eyes, there was no use keeping them in as that would make her cry even more.  
"Oh Clary! Please don't cry, he's so not worth it." Isabelle rubbed her back the tears kept on coming.  
"I'm, I'm sorry." Clary managed to say stuttering.  
"You've got nothing to apologise for. He obviously doesn't realised what he's thrown away." Isabelle stood up pulling Clary up with her.  
"I love him Isabelle and he's decided that someone else is the prettiest girl he's ever seen. I'm obviously out of the picture now he's moved on." Clary spoke clearly as she wiped away her tears. "And if he wants to move on then fine. There's another guy I've got to go see anyway."  
"Clary, about that. In the dreams I've had, you've always been with a guy and it wasn't Jace. Who was it?" Isabelle asked curiously. Clary smiled.  
"Oh him. His name's Elliot and he's my personal trainer."  
"So he know's you're a ghost too?"  
"Yes he does. He lives back in Idris and I'm going to meet up with him tomorrow if you fancy tagging along; he's heard a lot about you and really wants to meet up with you." Clary said smiling at Isabelle.  
"Ermm, yeah sure. I've got nothing better to do." Isabelle hesitated on her answer but she smiled at Clary and she knew she'd made the right choice by going with her.

"Got everything?" Clary asked.  
"Yep, I just need to go and tell Alec because if I don't he'll freak." Isabelle said putting her bag on her shoulders.  
"Okay. We'll go when you've told him. But keep it short." Clary said looking out of one of the windows.  
"I'll be right back." Isabelle shut the door behind her and Clary sat on the windowsill.  
"Alec?" Isabelle shouted out.  
"This best not be another fashion emergency Izzy." Alec said sorting some weapons out.  
"No it's not, I've just come to tell you that I'm going away for a couple of days. There's no need to worry, I'm in safe hands." Alec stopped what he was doing and looked over at Isabelle.  
"You sure you're going to have enough protection on your own?" Alec, always caring about others, was always more protective of his family and the fact that Isabelle was going somewhere without him made him anxious.  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm only going until Monday so no need to worry." Isabelle said hugging him.  
"Okay, I don't like it but if you're sure you're going to be fine...have fun." Alec said kissing her cheek.  
"I will." Isabelle said. She left and Clary was waiting for her outside his room.  
"Ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Isabelle answered.


	7. Chapter 7

The views were astonishing and as Clary and Isabelle landed in a field, Isabelle couldn't help but think how fast the transportation had been.  
"Where are we?" Isabelle asked looking around.  
"We're in my old training field. This is where I meet Elliot." Clary replied.  
"You didn't live far from here did you?" Isabelle said turning to face Clary. Clary's faced dropped.  
"No, no I didn't. Would you like to see it?"  
"Hmm..I'm not sure if that would be a good idea but seeing the mysterious Fairchild Manor would definitely score me some points." Isabelle smiled and so did Clary.  
"Okay, fair enough. But I'll worn you now, there's not much to look at; my mothers only just started rebuilding it."  
"Wait, I know your mother's a ghost too but how can see rebuild the manor all by herself?" Isabelle wondered and Clary looked at her inquisitively.  
"Well... we're ghosts so we don't have to sleep. Meaning, we have all the time in the world, literally." Clary giggled and Isabelle just stared at her.  
"Right, okay. Well then, let's go." Isabelle said.

"Alec?!" Jace shouted.  
"What Jace? I'm busy if you hadn't noticed." Alec said cleaning some of his weapons.  
"I had noticed actually, now where's Isabelle? I need to bombard her with questions about Clary." Jace said leaning against the wall.  
"She's not here." Alec said.  
"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Jace said raising an eyebrow.  
"She's not coming back until Monday, she's gone away for the weekend with a friend of hers." Alec explained.  
"I can't wait until Monday Alec, I need answers now!" Jace shouted.  
"Well sorry Jace but you're going to have to wait. Now leave me alone you're ruining the good atmosphere in here." Jace turned around and left slamming the door behind him. He knew there was no point in arguing with Alec as he knew he'd loose.

After another quick transportation, Clary and Isabelle were now stood right in front of the wreckage. The burnt down Manor was not a pretty sight and Isabelle gasped as she saw just how much damage was actually done. As she looked over at Clary, she could clearly see her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Isabelle walked the short journey over to Clary and put her arm around her.  
"Hey, there's no need to cry. I know this is upsetting but we'll be fine, I know this is a shock for you. It's an even bigger shock to me to be quite honest. I never imagined it to be this bad."  
"I'm sorry," Clary mumbled, "it's just hard to see the remains of the Manor knowing both mine and my mothers remains are still in there." Clary spoke clearer now not being afraid of her past.  
"Wow, that must be hard. Clary I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was this bad." Isabelle said looking over towards the burnt, black shards of glass and brick.  
"I've come back here so many times and it's only now when I'm with you that I can say, I can finally move on. It doesn't matter if my burnt body is still in there because there's nothing nobody can do about it. It was a horrible thing to have happened but nothing can change the past. We should all know that." Clary said wiping away the last remaining tears. She collected herself and now she was as strong as she mentally could be for a ghost. "Elliot's at the clearing, we should go." Isabelle nodded and they 'flew' back to the clearing.

In the distance Isabelle could see Elliot walking towards them and she couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was so...captivating. She noticed how tanned he was and she purely noticed this because he wasn't wearing a top.  
"Clary? That's Elliot?" Isabelle quietly said.  
"Haha yes Izzy, that's Elliot." Clary replied.  
"Oh. Clary, did you two have a...thing?" Isabelle 'politely' asked.  
"What makes you think that?" Clary laughed and now Elliot was nearly stood in front of them.  
"Nothing apart from his amazing good looks and he looks like he's in love with you." Isabelle quickly said before Elliot finally reached them.  
"That's probably because he is." Isabelle just stared at Clary. Elliot, with his tanned torso out, stood in front of Clary and Isabelle with a certain charm that Isabelle had only seen in Jace. Maybe that's why Clary likes him so much, Isabelle thought.  
"Morning ladies." Elliot said winking at Clary.  
"Morning." Clary said blushing. Her cheeks were as red as a rose and Isabelle intervened.  
"Hi, I'm Isabelle but obviously you know that because you and Clary are so close." She said looking towards Clary and then back at Elliot.  
"Well yeah we are parabatai so that tends to be one of the reasons why." Elliot answered laughing.  
"Clary! Why didn't you tell me?" Isabelle shouted shaking Clary's shoulders.  
"Well it never really cam up in conversation so I didn't really see the point in telling you." Laughing, Clary put her hands over Isabelle's and slowly pulled them off her shoulders. Clary knew she probably should have mentioned it but truth is, she really didn't think it was that important.  
"Of course it's important Clary! When a shadowhunter finds their parabatai it's the most wonderful thing in the world because so many don't tend to find them before they die; sad I know but it's the truth." Isabelle stated.  
"Yeah suppose. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Isabelle." Clary said giving her a quick hug. Elliot smiled and began to speak when Clary interrupted.  
"Now, Elliot why haven't you hugged me yet?" Clary said winking at him. She blushed and Elliot dived in for a big bear hug. Isabelle clearly saw a past relationship in that hug but she knew she could wait until later to ask Clary about it.  
It was now getting dark and after spending an entire day reminiscing over past times, Clary and Isabelle agreed to spend the night at Elliot's as no other accommodation was available.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clary? Are you still up?" Elliot said peering round the door.  
"Yeah Elliot, come in." Elliot came in and sat next to Clary. She sat up and rested her head against the headboard.  
"What's up?" Clary said.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something." Elliot said. He cleared his throat and looked deeply into Clary's eyes. She noticed her blush and he went ahead.  
"Right, this isn't easy for me and after everything that happened two years ago I need to be clear with everything. When we went out Clary I was so happy and it didn't matter if you were a ghost because the didn't stop us from being together. I hate to say it Clary but when you left, a part of me died and I couldn't live without you. I still love you Clary and I want us to be together again." Clary was speechless. She was so shocked that she just couldn't find her voice to tell him that she still loved him. So instead, she put her hands around his neck and leaned in closer.  
"Clary.." Elliot started to say but Clary closed the gap between them and put her lips to his. He was shocked at first after a second, he began to kiss her back and this was no innocent kiss. Clary made Elliot a ghost like her so they could feel each other properly. Elliot started to deepen the kiss and Clary complied. She let his tongue explore her mouth and she thought he tasted of oranges and mango; two of her favourite things. Elliot moaned into her mouth and she did the same. Elliot took his hands away from Clary's face and his put them on her hips pulling her closer to him. They both felt inseparable and then Clary went light-headed She pulled away and gasped for air. Elliot looked at her, both breathing heavily, smiled and she moved her self in to a more...comfortable, position. She was now sat on his lap and staring into his eyes with lust. He smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. Elliot grabbed Clary's thighs and stood up. He then dropped on to the bed with Clary underneath him; she giggled. It's not like they've not been here before so Clary knew what was next and she wanted it to happen because she still loved Elliot.

Isabelle was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Clary and Elliot waltzed in hand in hand giggling about something. Isabelle knew what had happened and she smiled to herself.  
"Morning guys! I hope you don't mind Elliot but I made breakfast for us all."  
"Oh no Isabelle that's great tha-" Elliot was cut off by a screaming Clary.  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT FOOD! Sorry Izzy but we don't want Elliot getting food poisoning do we?" Clary said laughing.  
"Yeah actually, don't touch that." Isabelle joined in with the laughter as she tossed the poisoned food into the bin. "Now that death trap's in the trash, what did you two get up to last night?" She asked winking at them both.  
"Nothing much really, just caught up chatting you know." Elliot spoke quietly like he was somewhat embarrassed at what had happened.  
"Hmm..Clary? Care to elaborate?" Isabelle said looking over at her.  
"No, that's exactly what happened. Sorry Iz if you were expecting more goss." Clary laughed and went over to the fridge pulling out a banana and some milk. She unscrewed the milk top and drank straight from the carton. She knew Elliot wouldn't mind and he just smiled and walked over to her. He wiped away some milk that had escaped and smiled at her looking intensely into her eyes.  
"I'm going to train. I'll see you girls later." Elliot said stroking Clary's cheek with his thumb and then he left.  
"Okay! Spill! Clary, don't deny it; I saw the way you two came in here." Clary knew her words were true but she didn't want Isabelle to remind her of Jace.  
"Okay yeah fine we had a..fun night." Clary said peeling the skin off of the banana. She took a bite and noticing it had gone off, she chucked it in the bin along with Isabelle's omelettes.  
"HA! I knew it! Ohh Clary, you've done well; he's sooo hot!" Isabelle exclaimed.  
"Yeah well thanks for that Isabelle and you best be ready in half an hour because I'm taking you out on our last day here." Clary said placing the milk back into the fridge.  
"Let me guess..it's a surprise?"  
"Yep! Now you best go get changed if you want to come with me." And with that, Isabelle was out of the kitchen like a shot as she knew she would need the full half an hour to try and find something to wear.

Half an hour later and Clary was saying goodbye to Elliot. Isabelle came down the stairs just in time as she overheard them talking.  
"I've truly missed you Clary; please visit again soon. And what happened between us..that, must never get revealed because we know what happened to me the last time someone found out."  
"I'll come back and don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you again. I may be dead but I'll protect from death for as long as I can. And no one will find out, I promise." Clary replied. She hugged Elliot was just about to shout Isabelle when she came bounding down the stairs.  
"Ready! See I can get ready in time." She said landing gracefully in front of Clary and Elliot. Eliot let go of Clary's waist and hugged Isabelle.  
"Thanks for coming Isabelle, let's hope that next time we can get to know each other better."  
"No problem, I couldn't let Clary come on her own now could I?" She laughed and released Elliot. Clary swung a rucksack at her and they left.  
"Now Izzy, when we get there you have to be quiet okay? No one can know we're there." Clary said pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.  
"Well that's going to be hard considering it's me but I will for you." She smiled and they transported to Isabelle's surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

An abandoned manor stood in front of Clary and Isabelle and all Isabelle could think of was 'what a dump'. Clary knew what Isabelle was thinking and she spoke out loud.  
"I know you think it's a dump Izzy, but trust me, inside is a dream."  
"Whatever Clary. It looks like it's been abandoned for centuries." Isabelle replied.  
"Well maybe it has. Now don't judge this place, it holds a lot of memories." Clary brushed some of her hair aside that had fallen into her view. She made Isabelle visible to the world and they made the short journey to the manor's front doors.

"Alec?" Jace shouted loud enough so Alec could him in the shower.  
"Kind of busy Jace but what do you want now? And this best not be another moan about how Izzy's not back yet!" Alec yelled back.  
"Am I really that predictable?" Jace thought that somehow he was getting more and more predictable as whenever he wanted to talk to someone, they immediately knew what it would be about. Jace heard the shower turn off and Alec answered the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"To answer your question, yes Jace, you are very predictable these days. Don't worry brother; all the best people are." Alec laughed and Jace raised an eyebrow at his sarcastic comment.  
"Look, it's about Clary. And I could really use some brotherly advice."  
"Thought it could of been but come in." Alec moved aside to let Jace in and he went and sat on Alec's bed.  
"I'm still in love with her Alec but after Friday night, I don't think she feels the same and I can't loose her, not again. I made a stupid mistake with Parker but I couldn't help it, I needed a distraction from thinking about Clary and she was there. Parker was so beautiful I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her but there was something that wasn't right and that was that she wasn't Clary. And then when I saw Clary outside I knew for sure she hated me. I mean, technically, we were still going out and now I can't call her mine because I was a dick." Jace explained.  
"Well to be quite honest with you, yeah you messed up big time and cheating on her was a bad mistake to make Jace. Izzy hates you because you know she thinks of Clary as her sister and you won't win her trust back that easily. And as for Clary, I'm sure you'll just have to let her calm down first before you even bother trying to find her. Let Izzy try and find her when she comes back as I'm sure she'll be able to talk to Clary and find out how she is and why she hasn't contacted us in three years. Hang on a minute, let me just go and actually put some clothes on." Alec excused himself while he went and got changed. Jace put his head in his hands and thought about everything he and Clary had been through and how he'd stupidly thrown it away for one girl he thought he liked. Alec came back out of the bathroom in black jeans and a black polo. He sat down next to Jace and Jace began speaking.  
"You're probably right as per usual but I can't help but think about her. Her face when I walked outside was pure hate and the worst thing was that she vanished into thin air before I could even talk to her properly."  
"What do you mean, 'vanished into thin air'?" Alec interrupted.  
"I mean, she literally vanished into thin air like a ghost or something. I don't know and then before I could even get a word out Isabelle stormed off just swearing at me. And I honestly think you should teach her some manners Alec, her words were foul." Jace said with a smirk on his face.  
"Hmm..how odd. And she had every right to say what she said. I would of done the exact same if I were there." Alec said wiping the smirk right off Jace's pretty face.  
"Really? Well brother, looks like I'll have to wait until Izzy comes back because I'm certain she'll be more helpful than you." Jace got up and slammed Alec's door behind him. Jace knew that Isabelle wouldn't be back yet so he went and relaxed in the park near the Institute. And it turned out that he'd been longer than he first thought he had.  
"Jace? Hey, remember me?" A quiet but confident voice spoke. Jace opened his eyes and was looking at the blonde he'd made out with in the Pandemonium the other day.  
"Oh hey Parker. How are you?" Jace said sitting up.  
"Good thanks, I've missed you though." She giggled and sat down next to him on the bench; a little closer than he would of liked.  
"Well it's good to hear that my infamous charms are still working." Jace said with a straight face; he didn't want Parker getting the wrong idea.  
"Well of course they are or I wouldn't be here. Errmm..I actually came to ask you if you wanted to come to the Pandemonium with me tonight? A bunch of my friends are going too, I just wondered if you wanted to join us."  
"Ohh errmm..I'm sorry Parker but I already have plans and I already love someone else." Jace saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. He stood up and straightened out his leather jacket. "I'm sorry." Were his last words to her before walking away.

"Clary? Are we going much further? I've nearly tripped over multiple times and I think I'm starting to ruin my new boots." Isabelle said as they turned down another corridor.  
"Iz! You need to talk quietly from now on because if you don't you be killed. No one's supposed to be here. And we're not far from, ahh here we are." Clary said turning to face an old wooden door. She turned the door knob and quietly pushed the door open. For the first time in her life, Isabelle was scared for what was going to be her surprise. Bearing in mind that it was pitch black and that she'd be killed if she spoke any louder.


	10. Chapter 10

The Institutes big doors slammed as Jace entered the old, timely building.  
"Iz? Is that you?" Alec said getting out of the elevator.  
"No, just your dick of a brother." Jace replied with a miserable look on his face.  
"God what's happened to you in the past couple of hours that could of made you look like that?" Alec laughed and slipped on a black jacket.  
"I saw Parker and I told her where to shove it. She wasn't too happy about it but I just told her that I already love someone else and that I couldn't go out with her."  
"Well at least you told her and didn't string her along like you have done to others before." Alec said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace said pulling off his leather jacket.  
"Nothing, just forget anything I said that offended you." Alec laughed. "Right, I'm off out to meet some friends at Taki's, I'll see you in a bit." He said making his way towards the door.  
"Oh okay then. Yeah just leave me here it's fine." Jace sarcastically said. Alec walked out and left Jace in the hallway.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?" Isabelle said rather loudly.  
"Shhhh! You HAVE to be quiet in here Izzy." Clary said making her way into the dark room. Isabelle followed her in and the first thing Isabelle saw with her poor eyesight was a coffin in the middle of the room. Isabelle gasped in shock and Clary just walked straight past it not even looking inside of it. Isabelle quietly followed her but unlike Clary, she looked inside. Inside of the old coffin was a woman. She was as pale as anyone could be and she was dressed in a gold wedding dress. Shadowhunter, Isabelle thought. She had no idea why a shadowhunter would be laying in a coffin in this old manor. When Clary turned around to see Isabelle not behind her, she retraced her steps to find Isabelle looking in the open coffin.  
"Izzy! Come on!" Clary whispered. Isabelle nodded and ran to catch up with her. Clary led the way through some more doors and gestured for Isabelle to get her witchlight out. She did and she held it up revealing an 18th Century style bedroom. An old four-poster bed was in the centre of the room, couches, mirrors and numerous ornaments were backed up against the walls, and straight in front them, was another pair of double doors. Clary opened the doors cautiously and Isabelle followed. Her witchlight shone brighter and brighter as they made their way further into the room. Clary shut the doors again and began to talk.  
"Okay, you talk normally now but still no shouting."  
"Clary? Who was that in the coffin? I know it was a shadowhunter, but who? And why are we here snooping around in what looks like a very old room with sheets covering everything?" Isabelle's questions made Clary laugh for no apparent reason and Isabelle just stared at her in disbelief.  
"Clary, answer me!" Isabelle said louder than she was supposed to.  
"Okay! Right, one, we're here because I know you're going to love this amazing surprise. Two, in the coffin is a shadowhunter yes, but she was the most powerful female shadowhunter until our generation. Her name was Clara Evangeline Lydia Fairchild and she was my great, great, great, great don't know how many times grandmother. She was born in 1746 and she died 34 years later. This was her manor and her body has lay in that coffin ever since she died. I come here every so often and every time I do, she tells me snippets of her 's here now actually." Clary made Isabelle into a ghost and she saw this beautiful, young woman stood before her dressed in the gold wedding gown like the one in the coffin.  
"Hello," she said, "my name's Clara and you must be Isabelle. It's an honour to meet you, Clary's told me many things about yourself and your family." Clara stated.  
"Wow! You look so much like Clary it's unbelievable. Sorry, where are my manners? My name's Isabelle Lightwood." Isabelle said holding out her hand and Clara took it shaking a welcome 'hello'. Clara's hand was warmer than Isabelle first thought it would of been but because Isabelle was now a ghost; everything was the same temperature.  
"Haha, well we are family after all. When me and my mother died, Clara found us and showed us her past. My mother obviously knew who she was and she didn't want anything to do with her, where as I wanted to stay and get to know Clara. Hence, my mother doesn't travel with me any more. She still loves me, but we just went our separate ways." Clary said.  
"I'm sorry Clary, I had no idea." Isabelle said giving Clary a quick hug.  
"It's okay Izzy, you weren't to know." Clary replied pulling Isabelle off of her.  
"Well then Clary dear, wasn't there something you wanted to show Miss Lightwood?" Clara interrupted.  
"Yes, yes there was." Clary and Clara went over to one side of the room and each grabbed hold of one of the sheets. On the count of three they pulled it off revealing a rail full of old clothes. Each garment had protection covering it so they were in pristine condition. Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes and she just stared in amazement; this was not what she was expecting.  
"OH MY GOD! These clothes are fabulous!" Isabelle said as she darted over to the railing.  
"Here, let me shed some light on the situation." Clara said some words Clary and Isabelle had never heard, and the lights began to flicker. They then shone as bright as they could. This revealed the huge room that inhabited rail upon rail of clothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec came back from Taki's to find Jace kicking ass in the training room.  
"Back so soon brother?" Jace said not even taking his eyes off the dummy he was training with.  
"Yeah well, those lot were 'tired' so they went home." Alec said removing his jacket and picking up some knives so he could join in with training.  
"Clearly they wanted to carry on the party without you. You were obviously boring them to death." Jace said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, that must be the reason. Are you done because I need to train and you know how I prefer to train on my own." Alec said.  
"Yeah I'm done, see you later alligator." Jace replied smirking. He put done his blade and walked out of the training room bringing a hand up to his forehead wiping away the sweat. He shut the door behind him and Alec resumed training on his own.

Isabelle was still staring at the railing of clothing in front of her and she couldn't take her eyes off of the clothes. The clothes on this railing were dresses and they were Isabelle's kind of dresses.  
"I take it you like what you see?" Clary laughed and so did Clara.  
"YES! YES! YES!" Isabelle screamed. She took out one of the dresses and giggled jumping up and down. "I HAVE TO TRY THIS ON!" She said still giggling.  
"Of course, walk out of the door and on your left there's a bathroom, you may get changed in there." Clara answered.  
"Thank you!" Isabelle screeched. She ran out of the closet and straight into the bathroom. By this time, every light on the upstairs had been lit so only now could Isabelle completely admire the beauty of the centuries old building. She tore off her own clothes and put on this miraculous dress that seemed to be a perfect fit. She walked back out the bathroom and into the closet.  
"Wow! You look better in it than I did. " Clara said. Isabelle, with her straight black hair cascading down her back, was stood in front of Clary and Clara in a deep, ocean blue floor length dress. There was no back to the dress and this showed Isabelle's tanned skin. At the front of the dress was a very low v-neck that she knew would have the boys at her feet in seconds. Overall, the dress was tight and revealing; something Isabelle loved about clothes in general and she instantly fell in love with this dress after only minutes of wearing it.  
"Izzy, you look..amazing!" Clary said a tad jealous of Isabelle's curvy yet slim figure.  
"Thanks! I LOVE this dress so much, it's so me!" She replied.  
"Well, seeing as though that's only the first dress you've tried on, I know you'll love the rest so Clary?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll take the rest of the clothes to the Institute, it will take me less time to get them there than you two. And besides, judging by my senses, Isabelle already has someone else's attention back at the Institute. Apparently he needs to ask you some questions." Clara said looking over at Isabelle.  
"Are you serious? You're just going to let me have the clothes? And yeah that will probably be Jace." Isabelle asked with a wide grin on her face.  
"Yes well I don't need them and they're not really Clary's style so it was her idea to give them to you."  
"Surprise." Clary said with a smile also appearing on her face.  
"Aww Clary! I love you soooo much! This is the best surprise ever!" Isabelle said giving her a huge hug being careful of the old silk that was between them. One rip and the whole dress would be ruined.  
"Haha Iz, it was the least I could do. You've helped me so much through this and I know everyone's going to love you in these clothes." Clary replied.  
"Right, I'll take the rest of these over to the Institute then. It was an honour to meet you Isabelle and I hope you love the clothes as much as I do." Clara said vanishing into thin air. When Isabelle looked around; all of the clothes were gone.  
"Well then, I think we should be getting back and after all..my new clothes are waiting for me!" Isabelle said. "Oh Clary?"  
"Yeah I think we should get going. And yeah?" She replied.  
"What are you going to do about Jace? I know you still love him but maybe when he talks to me you should be in the room, just so you can hear his side of things? I hate him as much as you do right now but he honestly loves you more than anything he's ever known and he'd do anything for you. Just hear him out, please?" Isabelle said putting her hands together like she was praying.  
"Okay! Fine, but if he says anything about why I didn't contact him then I'm really sorry Iz but you're going to have to tell him that I died and that the girl he saw in the alley was just a hologram. And then I'll think things over and decide whether or not I should tell him about me being a ghost." Clary said with a serious look about her face.  
"Okay Clary, that sounds fair enough. Right can we go now!"  
"Yes we can go." Clary laughed and transported them back to the Institute. She immediately made Isabelle visible again and they went straight to Isabelle's room. Once in Isabelle's room, they both ran into her closet and sure enough, the clothes were already there. They were already organised and in colour order; just how Isabelle liked it.

"Alec?" Jace shouted as he got into the kitchen. "I'm ordering food, what do you want?" Alec walked into the kitchen and went over the menu's mulling over which take out he should have. He finally decided.  
"I'll have pizza. The normal please." Alec said putting the menu down. "Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like a girly squeal." They both stopped what they were doing and listened to what was going on upstairs.  
"That sounds like Izzy, but I didn't even hear her come in." Jace said sounding..shocked that his sister had gotten past him without him knowing.  
"Yeah that is Izzy." Alec confirmed.  
"Bagsy speaking to her first, sorry bro but this is important stuff!" Jace said. He ran straight out of the kitchen and up to Isabelle's room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Izzy that best be you!" Jace shouted knocking on the door as loud as he possibly could.  
"It's nice to see you too." Isabelle replied opening the door too quickly. Jace almost fell into her room but he steaded himself and he straightened up. He looked at Izzy and all he thought was 'wow'. He thought she looked amazing and that if they weren't related, he'd make a move.  
"Wow Iz, you look..hot. Don't worry I'm not hitting on you; my heart belongs to someone much prettier." Jace laughed and Isabelle moved aside so he could go and sit down.  
"I think we all know that's not possible but thank you anyway. Wow, you weren't a complete ass for a change." Isabelle grinned showing her perfect smile.  
"Well no that's because I need to speak to you about a serious matter and I've been waiting since Friday so you're going to listen." Jace replied sitting down on one of Isabelle's black couches. She sat down next to him being ever so careful in her dress. Clary was sat on Isabelle's bed right in front of them and only Isabelle knew she was sat there listening to the conversation that was about to happen. The bad thing was that as soon as Clary had laid eyes on Jace, she wanted to run and jump straight into his arms and never let him go; she knew however, that that could not happen, not yet.

"So that's everything that's everything that's happened since Friday." Jace finished explaining everything that had happened over the past three days and Isabelle was in slight shock from what he had said.  
"So you still love Clary?" Isabelle said after about five minutes of silence.  
"How could you even ask that? Have you not been listening at all?! I adore Clary, Isabelle. She's my rock, my world and my heart, she's always been there for me and I ruined everything just because she didn't get in touch. I love her so much Iz and I really wish I hadn't of done what I did. But-" Isabelle cut him off as she remembered what Clary had told her to say if he brought up the 'not getting in contact' bit.  
"Jace wait! There's something you need to know and I'm really sorry but you're not going to like it." She prepared herself for the worst so she quickly ran into her closet and got changed. She was back out and next to Jace in a minute.  
"What? What is it? Isabelle?" Jace had gone white and this was it; the tears came flooding out of Clary's eyes. Luckily, no one could hear her.  
"Jace..Clary's..dead." Isabelle saw Jace go even paler and he just stared into the distance and out of Isabelle's window.  
"No-no she can't be. I saw her with you in the alley way outside the Pandemonium on Friday. She's not dead Isabelle, how could you say that?" Jace said still staring.  
"Jace I'm so sorry but that was only a hologram. She was never really there. Even though it seemed like she was real, she wasn't." Isabelle put her arm around his shoulders but he just shrugged her off.  
"I need some space. It's not true, I'd know if it was." And with that, he stood up and walked right out of Isabelle's room not even looking back.

Half an hour later and Jace was still in shock. He'd made his way up to the hidden gardens where he and Clary had first kissed. Surely I'd of felt something if she'd of died. No Jace! Stop thinking like that, she's not gone; she can't be. He thought to himself. That's when his first tear escaped his eye. The boy who never cried began crying at the truth that his one and only true love was gone. He sat there crying for hours and by the time he'd let all of his tears drown his shirt; it was 4pm.

Clary had also been crying for the entire time since Jace had left and Isabelle was there to comfort her through it all.  
"Clary, you need to listen to what he said. He regrets it all and surely you could tell in his eyes that he was being deadly serious. He'd never lie about something that was so important to him and Clary, you're his entire world. I honestly don't know what he'll do if you decide to leave him for good." Isabelle said still comforting her.  
"I know he was being honest the entire time Iz, I just don't know whether I can forgive him so easily." Clary said wiping away some remaining tears.  
"I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive him but for the time being, just watch him and see how he acts because Clary, he won't be happy at all." Isabelle said with a firm tone.  
"I know, that's why I need to think it through carefully." Clary had stopped crying now and she sat up straight.  
"Just don't take too long Clary, I don't think his heart can take it." Isabelle said. She got off the bed and turned to look back at Clary. "Now, I'm going to play dress up and I need some help." She said hauling Clary off the bed. They made their way over to the closet and Isabelle began her fun.  
"Okay, I'll let you do this on one condition." Clary said raising an eyebrow.  
"And what's that?" Isabelle replied smirking.  
"You make me look like a million dollars so if I decide to go back to Jace, he'll have a nice surprise." Isabelle grinned and they laughed as Isabelle pulled out different outfits trying to decide which would make Clary look the hottest.


End file.
